


Forgetting and forgiving will never happen

by Crystalcatgamer



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Able do be dying, BUT I STILL LOVE IT, Character Death, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, Self-Indulgent, This took a longgggg time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: In where a hundred years after Alpha-9, Cain is allowed to meet with Able.
Relationships: SCP-073 & Jack Bright, SCP-073 & SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation), SCP-073 & SCP-105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Forgetting and forgiving will never happen

_So there we stood, after centuries and centuries of pain and suffering._

Cain stood in the graveyard of his fallen comrades. It took a long time - _years_ \- to persuade the Foundation to let him visit their graves. He lays a bouquet of fake flowers - _he wished he didn't have his curse so much_ \- at Iris's grave.

Cain sat down, eyes roaming across all the weathered headstones. He had chosen last words for them, from their own ones and catch phrases. For Iris, he had put: **The girl that never stopped fighting.**

The only thing he could be glad of was that most of Alpha-9 had died together, without agony or having to see each other die before them. His heart still broke at the report of their deaths, especially Iris, who was so young - _too young_ \- for this world.

He knows that the Foundation tries their best. Without the sacrifices they made, thousands more would be gone. But it still hurt so much, especially when he was starting to feel like he had a family again. Most of the doctors he had known were also gone, either dead or retired.

Cain has almost no one left.

Kain Pathos Crow passed away a long time ago, having lived as best as he could as a dog. Alto Clef left to wander the world not long after meeting with his daughter. Dr. Kondraki was dead after shooting himself. Dr. Gears had retired, and was now living a mostly normal life with amnesties. Cain didn't think about Iceberg. Even Dr. Bright had withdrawn without most of his friends present.

So many gone, while he remained young and untouched. But although Time did not dare touch him, it had other punishments. Cain hated his flawless memory, hated remembering his life. It could be billions of years later and nothing would change.

He would still feel the blood on his hands and his brother's limp corpse. He still woke up sometimes, having dreamt of Able's once gentle face twisted in anger as he lunged for Cain. The man always died of course, but Cain never forgot.

Able didn't care if he died and just wanted to cause as much pain as possible. It was ironic, how their personalities had switched places. He sat there for a long time before heading to the cafeteria for some food. He was poking listlessly at his steak when someone dropped a tray before them.

Cain blinked before noticing the ruby pendant - _it really was a interesting creation_ \- swinging from the man's neck. "What may I do for you, Dr. Bright?" He asked politely, staring up at the ginger-haired man.

"You're going to meet Able."

Cain froze, his fork slipping from his fingers. He had long since given up on the thought of meeting his brother even after all these years. But...what did he have to lose now?

"Do you agree?" Dr. Bright asked, his face serious. Cain hesitated for a long moment before nodding. He wanted to see his little brother just once, even if it ended with the man attacking and killing himself.

* * *

Cain stood before the stone cube that was Able's chamber. He rested a hand on the large metal door, certain that Able had already notice his presence. Although it appeared that the man had yet to realize who it was. It made sense, since why would his brother - _the one who killed him_ \- of all people be here?

Cain took a deep breath and ignored the watchful eyes of the gathered guards and researchers before pushing open the door. He stepped in and could almost pinpoint the exact moment Able realized who he was.

Instantly his brother burst out, screaming profanities as a black knife materialized in his hand. Cain yelped as he was tackled to the floor and stabbed repeatedly. The wounds appeared on Able, but the man didn't care. Finally his brother drove the knife into his heart and burst into dust. Cain got up, rubbing his chest and stomach with a wince.

"Nice to see you too, little brother." He smiled weakly. The next time Able just sliced off his head. He didn't reappear for a few weeks. The cycle repeated several times until Cain said something.

"Iris."

Able froze at the name, fixating on his brother. Then he snarled and choked him until he asphyxiated. But Cain knew he had hit home. When the man awoke there was just a little less hate in his eyes and some grudging curiosity.

"Is she dead?" He asked, leaning against a large black sword. "She died in battle. She joined another team several years after Omega-7. They call it Alpha-9, Last Hope." Cain closed his eyes, remembering the report and caskets.

The next day he had broken containment to find the Keter-class SCP that had killed the team and introduced himself. It had been surprisingly easy since few shot at him due to his procedures. That and a fear of death.

The incident had earned him strict monitoring and a ban from leaving his room - _a small price to pay_ \- for a few decades. If he tried something like that again multiple D-class personnel would use all sorts of weaponry which while could not kill him, would hurt immensely.

"Hmph. I always knew that foolish girl would end up dying early." Able huffed but sounded slightly regretful. Iris had been doubtful, but Cain had always suspected that Able respected her- _though he didn't show it_ \- more than anyone.

"How have you been, Able?" Cain knew he had said the wrong thing - _stupid, they were doing so well_ \- when his brother froze. The man instantly sliced at Cain's head, which resulted in his own flying. Cain cringed at the sight of his brother's head rolling before it turned into dust. Still, they had made progress.

The next time Able didn't emerge from his coffin, though Cain could hear faint rustling from within. His little brother had never been the type to stay still. A day later Able finally opened his coffin and loomed over him.

"I'm sorry." Cain spoke, blue eyes staring into grey ones. "Your apologies are worthless." Able snarled and sliced at him until he died of blood loss. And they were.

What had happened could never disappear, but that didn't - _would never_ \- stop Cain from saying sorry. It would be like that between them for all of eternity. Cain would never forget and Able would never forgive. Each bound by their curses to do so.

The next time when Able reformed and didn't emerge, Cain talked. He talked about days spent under the sun. He talked about him feeding his crops to Able's livestock. He spoke of the burning jealousy he felt when Able's offerings were favored. And then he talked about how he killed Able for it.

Cain was rather shocked that Able did not emerge right there, instead choosing to hit the walls of his coffin. So Cain continued. He talked about how later He appeared - _while Cain mourned his sin_ \- and cursed him to a life of wandering. And then a order was given to him.

**DO NOT FORGET.**

Cain followed it. He would wake up to Able's screams and dream of how they used to be younger. He left their village and created a city and was worshipped as a god. But it was never enough.

Able tracked him for a year, desperately trying to kill him. But the bloodlust soon dissipated enough for Able to realize that what he did made no difference. So he took out his anger on - _hundreds of_ \- humans instead. Cain failed to stop him.

Soon the world grew developed enough - _horrifyingly so_ \- that Cain knew he would be hunted down. So he left, trying to stay in place for as long as possible to preserve plant life. He eventually went to a city and got attacked, which is how he ended up in the Foundation now.

He complied for a more peaceful life. He had no idea that Able was held by the Foundation until his brother's file was brought to him to be memorized. It was a surprise, though Cain knew of the Foundation's power. Of course, he told them not to let them meet for the sake of everyone. But a century later he was here talking to Able.

He talked about meeting Iris, and how traumatized the girl was. How he met so many other hopefuls who made his team and became something of a family. Then he talked about how they died. It had been a decade since the creation of their team and just like that, they were gone. When he started on how he broke containment Able finally stepped out, his hands empty.

"You? Break out? How unexpected." Able snarked, sitting down. "I know." Cain waited.

"Why did you do it? I always admired you. You were always so angry, even before that." Able clenched his trembling fists. "I know. I'm still sorry." Cain said and in a flash was hugging his little brother.

They finally cried then, pouring out all their problems from the past thousand years. The anger and sadness and fear and regret. By the time the tears had dried, hours had passed.

"I still don't forgive you." Able spoke afterwards, rubbing his eyes angrily. "I know. I'll never forget either." Cain replied, a soft smile on his face. Able killed him one last time, bursting into dust as the attack rebounded.

Cain left the man's chamber, sinking to the floor outside and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back against the cool metal door and breathed out a sigh. He accomplished more than he thought he ever would.

A burden lifted off his shoulders, and the aching in his heart lessened. Maybe in a few more years - _or a decade_ \- he would be talking normally with Able. A small cough sounded, bringing Cain out of his thoughts.

He opened his eyes to be faced with both nervous and intrigued personnel.

"Ah. How long have I been inside? I assume there is much to do. No worries." Cain spoke, slowly getting up.

"Able won't bother you again."


End file.
